Alone At Last
by MikeJaffa
Summary: Bill loses her cool when the Doctor's world intrudes on yet another date.


TITLE: Alone at Last

AUTHOR: MikeJaffa

SYNOPSIS: As I write this, I haven't seen the third episode in the S10 Monk's Trilogy, and I don't know how the season will end. But they have a running gag about Bill trying to get with Penny and the Doctor's world interrupting. I don't know if the show will give Bill a break, so I have decided to do that myself.

DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC. I am making no money off writing and posting this fic.

8

8

8

8

Bill led Penny by the hand into her bedroom and closed the door. "You ready?" Bill said as she drew Penny into her arms.

Penny smiled nervously. "Well, this is what, our fifth date? We've been lucky so far tonight, so might as well see where this leads."

"My thoughts exac-" A cyclic rumbling grew louder as the Tardis began to materialize next to Bill's bed. Bill growled, "Rrrrr, what now!?"

The door burst open. The Doctor, still blind, and Nardole spilled out. The Doctor said, "Bill, we have a situation with the-" He broke off as his sonic glasses digested the scene and relayed it to his brain. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not yet you're not!" Bill shot back.

Silver light flashed in the room. A man in a high tech wheel chair appeared next to Bill's bed, along with one of the Dalek things Bill remembered from the first time she had traveled in the Tardis.

The old man said, "Doctor, did you think you could escape from me and my Daleks? Your hour of reckoning is at hand!"

"Davros," the Doctor warned, "we can settle this anywhere else. But if you bring your forces to Earth-"

Bill shouted, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! What is it with you? Just when I think I can FINALLY have a moment's piece and get a little nookie for the first time in I-don't-know-how-long, you literally have to bring this to my doorstep AGAIN!? How does a Time LORD have such lousy Time-ING!? Crikey!"

Davros started, "You-"

Bill rounded on him. "SHUT UP!" She glowered at the Dalek. "And you. You point that ray gun somewhere else or I swear I'll rip it out and see if there's someplace painful to stick it back in."

The Doctor tried to be reasonable. "Uh, bill, this isn't the time-"

"Not the time!?" Bill mocked. "You have a time machine. You make time-" Bill broke off. "Hang on a minute. You do have a time machine." She pulled a key on a chain out from under her shirt. "And I have a key." She grabbed Penny's hand. "Come on."

"Uh, Bill," Penny said, "maybe we should-"

Bill had unlocked the door of the Tardis. "No arguments. Come on." Bill led Penny into the Tardis and slammed the door.

The Doctor said, "Bill, what are you doing? You don't know how to fly her!"

"Neither did you," Bill replied, "remember?"

The Tardis rumbled, faded, and resolidified. The Doctor began to think Bill had failed to take off when the door opened and Bill stepped out. But her clothes were different: she wore a tank top, BDU pants, and a bandolier loaded with small tools. Penny came out wearing a white top and red skirt she hadn't been wearing before.

The Doctor said, "Bill? How long were you away?"

"Five months," Bill said. "Now hush." She crossed to Davors and put one boot on his chair. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name before."

"Davros."

"Davros. Right. Listen, why don't you and your linguistically challenged pepper pot call it a night and come back tomorrow?"

"What?" Davros sputtered. "You dare-"

"Look," Bill interrupted, "I get it. You have business with the Doctor. You and your lads maybe want to have an OK Corral moment with him. Fine. I'll even help him kick your arse. Just not here and not tonight."

"Indeed? And who are you to make such a demand?"

"Who am I?" Bill smiled and leaned closer to the wizened evil genius. "Ask the Vogons about what happened on Jaugulon theta….uh, two hundred and fifty years ago next Thursday. That's who I am."

The Dalek fidgeted in alarm.

Davros stammered, "What!? I thought that was the Doctor."

"Yeah," the Doctor added, "I thought that was going to be one of mine."

"No," Bill said, "you would have been nicer." She turned back to Davros. "So, what do you say? Tomorrow? 9 AM? North quad?"

"Yes," Davros stammered, "of course, we will, uh, see you and the Doctor tomorrow." Davros and the Dalek vanished in a flash of silver light.

The Doctor said, "Bill? Where did you go? What did you do?"

"You're the super genius from space," Bill said. "You figure it out. Now you two, OUT!"

The Doctor and Nardole fell over each other getting in the Tardis. It vanished.

Bill turned to Penny and smiled. "Now, shall we pick up where we left off the last time we were here?"

Penny smiled back. "Yes. Let's."

THE END


End file.
